Pokémon Wars (based on the games)
by sofieblaze96
Summary: The world as you an I know it has changed. Gyms closed, Elite fours went into hiding and now most regions are at war with Team Rocket. This all happened two years ago, but i don't remember any of it. I need to find answers to secrets and, more importantly why Giovanni has them, but some secrets should never be told. (chapter 1 explains all) (Sinnoh based story. Unova will come in)
1. Chapter 1

**Oke hey everyone, right my first eve pokémon story, and i have no idea what feed back i might get from it. ther are no Ash, Dawn or Brock in this story, and it in first person. Anyway i really would like some feed back on this story, i thought i would do it about Team Rocket becuase Giovanni is a good bad guy. ( and i like people coming back) anyway anough talk from me and enjoy the first chapter of pokémon Wars :-)**

R&R and enjoy :-)

**Chapter 1- The World as I Know It **

With one final slash my opponents Seviper falls to the ground. The cheer behind me gets louder and they start to call my name. Most people at this point would smile and wave back at the crowd, but a smile never came to my face. Charizard landed next to me and we made our way through the uncontrollable crowd. I glance back to see the lonely trainer crying over to their deceased partner. I quickly look back to my front and fade into the shadows.

I should probably tell you what going on. A few years ago the world as we know it changed very quickly. From what you have just read this doesn't sound like a typical battle at all. But believe me in my time that battle was mild compared to other battles I've had in the past. At this moment in time I am situated in Sinnoh. Not a bad place but the battles are gruesome to say the least. But it's not just Sinnoh, it's all over the world. I should warn you, the worst place to go is Johto. If you go there, you'll either return alone or not come back at all. Back to the story. Gyms closed, battling in public areas such as parks were banned. Soon even training in schools was banned, that was just the start of it all. The battles started to get brutal from that point, it was only a matter of time until the Pokémon were so badly injured they wouldn't make it to the centers in time. Where do I live you might be wondering, is a city called Blackshore City. I know it doesn't sound like a city you have heard before but in truth you might have been through this city once or twice before. It was called Sunnyshore City. There's a motto here 'Fight to survive or die' not exactly a welcoming sentence but it tells the truth none the less.

When the chaos started the Gyms shut down and the leaders went into hiding. I knew where some were but they haven't been seen by anyone for the past 2 years now. There was a threat in Blackshore City, Team Galactic, you may have heard of them, however reports say that Cyrus their leader simply, well 'vanished'. I found that hard to believe, after that Team Galactik started to fall apart, soon they disbanded entirely and tried to get used to the new world on their own, some even became. But the worst is yet to come.

Team Rocket have been spotted all over Sinnoh and I have sources to tell me they are on the edges of Blackshore City. It's strange enough that they were supposed to be based in kanto, even stranger that 2 years ago their leader said they would never come back to Sinnoh. What I want to know is why are they back here?

"Morgie!" there she was, champion of Sinnoh Cynthia. I beat her just before things started to go downhill, although we don't really mention it to others, we've stayed friends ever since. "You come back late and from the way I see it you've been battling,"

"I was heading home from the forest, he came out of nowhere, challenged me to a battle and well… I beat him,"

"You didn't have to kill his partner though,"

"Things got out of hand," I looked down, there was a few seconds of silence between us. I had found myself battling a lot recently and Cynthia seemed to get more annoyed.

"You'd better get Charizard fixed up,"

Do you know the lighthouse in Blackshore City? Just knock on the door and I'll answer, from there we could see most of the city. We could also see if Volkner appeared out of the blue at the gym.

"So Marzipan how has your day been?"

"When will you stop calling me that?"

"When you tell someone your name is Sarah from being commander Mars, I mean come on Mars to Sarah?" we both smiled at each other, like I said some members of Team Galactic became allies. For a few months Mars has been trying to find Jupiter, she went missing a few years back and they have remained close since the 'Galactic years '. By the look on her face I would say she is no closer to finding her. "Listen could you possibly have a look over Charizard for me?"

"Go on then," Charizard didn't really like Mars that much, we were enemies Mars and I but we 'worked tings out' however Charizard still didn't trust her that much. I should probably add that we don't have many working pokeballs anymore but there some around and some people can fix them. Charizard was in a pokéball but it broke long ago, I have a spare but I keep him out of it. Mars had finished patching Charizard up and without another word said he went to sleep in the corner.

"Morgie," I looked over to her

"What is it?"

"I saw the ship today and I saw… him, you need to be careful we have no idea why he's back here," Mars left the lighthouse to get some fresh air. I stood there, my body wouldn't move. Why come back? I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Cynthia come through the door.

"You should get some rest, Charizard has the right idea," she was right, I was shattered, I laid next to my partner and my eyes closed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Missing **

The rain was pouring down hard. Each step I took was harder to take, but for some reason I was running. I had to run, but from what?

"Charizard Flamethrower now!" what good was this going to do in this weather?

"Dodge Persian, head for the trainer!"

"Look out!"

"Blaze…Blaze…Blaze wake up!"

I woke to the morning sun shining in my face and I realised I was sweating slightly. I sat up and looked to my left.

"Saber?"

"Hey sleeping beauty just woke up,"

"I didn't think you were going to be back so soon,"

"Well I found the guy who was pretending to be the great and powerful Saber," let me fill you in on Saber. Saber is actually a nickname, Axel is his real name. He got the nickname Saber from an incident that happened not too long ago, he was attacked by some punks and one of them charged for him he lifted up a wooden sword he was playing with and cut the guys face pretty bad, I gave him that name later that day. "So I told him I was the real Saber and he started laughing, I wiped that smile off his face when I brought out my ace Pokémon and you can probably figure out the rest,"

"You're as bad as Morgie,"

"Oh… hey Cynthia," Axel looked at me as if to say 'I'm busted', but Cynthia just stood there and she had a serious face. Something was wrong. "What's wrong Cynthia?" said Axel becoming serious himself.

"Look at the latest news," Cynthia gave us a newspaper, new was still big in Sinnoh.

"No, this can't be right?" I looked to Cynthia in disbelief.

"The news doesn't normally lie Morgie,"

"But we saw Bertha a few weeks ago, for an old woman she still one heck of a fighting spirit and incredible Pokémon," said Axel. The newsletter talked about Bertha's disappearance. She had gone round Sinnoh trying to help where ever she could. She was doing a good job so for here just to go 'missing' didn't really add up.

"That only leaves Aaron. But I haven't spoken to Aaron for the past year now," Axel and Aaron were good friends. Axel couldn't get past Aaron in the elite four and due to the chaos starting he never got the chance to go against him again. However they did team up when things started getting really out of hand. "Maybe we should go and check on him,"

"Agreed," I replied.

"I'll stay here, I need to look into something," said Cynthia. We all walked outside and I realised that the once bright sun was now surrounded by thick grey clouds.

"We'd better walk there on foot to Aarons house, he's still hiding remember," I nodded and turned to Charizard and told him to fly above the clouds and to go to Aarons house. He nodded back and flew up into the air.

"Come on Axel, we'd better get to Aarons before the gangs come out,"


End file.
